Corpse Party: Alpha
by Xpyro125
Summary: Before Paulownia was changed by the cult leaders who took over, there was a large turf war. There were four groups of people: The Defalco gang, the jocks, the nerds, and the normal people. Daisuke Hinata and Kaede Chikatsu are two normal people who seek an end to the constant fighting. However, in order to do so it takes much more killing than they would've liked. (Prequel to CP:R)
1. Deathstar

**Author's Note:**

 _This story is not directly associated with the Reform stories, though it takes place in the same universe as it. There may be appearances from some main or supporting characters from Reform stories, however at the moment it is unlikely._

9/14/16–

With that out of the way, I'm Xpyro125! It's been quite a long time since I've actually done anything on here, I've been very busy lately. I have a lot of ideas, though this is my most recent. Hopefully I finish this series in a decent amount of time. My goal is to get one chapter out a week, though that's not exactly likely.

Although Corpse Party: Reform and The War of Musume is a collaboration with my co-writer, Axel The Moon, so far this one is just me– though things could change.

I don't really have much more to say. Credit to Team GrisGris and 5PB, I do not own the Corpse Party series.

* * *

In our school, there are four types of people. The gang run by the Defalcos, the jocks led by Kenshiro Akakuma, the nerds led by Teruki Harayuki.  
Then there's people like me, who don't give a fuck about this whole 'turf war.'

"Wake up, dumbass." A girl said.

The guy slowly raised his head out from his arms.

"What? I was having a dream that this stupid shit was over…" He muttered.

The girl grabbed his neck.

"You're a funny guy now, Daisuke?" The girl asked sarcastically.

"Please, if I wanted to be funny, I'd make a joke about your mother. But being that I don't give two shits, I won't." Daisuke replied.

"Real funny, shithead." The girl said.

"Go away, Junko. Go play with the nerds or something.." Daisuke muttered.

"Ugh, you're such a dick!" Junko said, walking away.

"And you're a total… She's gone." Daisuke said.

Another girl walked over to him, clearly much more friendly than the first.

"Nice job, Daisuke.. Seriously, you did pretty good." The girl said.

"Thanks, Kaede." He replied, and he got out a bag of chips.

"The Defalco gang really is something, huh?" Kaede said.

"They're pieces of shit." Daisuke replied, causing Kaede to laugh a bit.

"Hey!" A guy said, causing the two to turn around.

"Hiko!" Kaede replied, smiling.

She kissed him, ruffling his short blonde hair.

"I missed you…" Kaede said.

"Hey, I'm right here now." Hiko replied.

He turned to Daisuke.

"This whole gang war is getting out of hand. So I have an idea.. We stop it from the inside." Hiko proposed.

"Alright.." Daisuke said.

"Meet Kaede, Jin, and I at the library tonight, 11 PM." Hiko said.

"Got it." Daisuke replied.

The couple started walking away.

All the girls in the school thought that Hiko was the perfect "husbando" for Kaede, though some legitimately had crushes on him, despite his lack of interest in them.

* * *

Daisuke walked into the library.

"Hey, take a seat." Hiko said.

Daisuke sat across from him on the other couch. There was a cherry wood table between the two couches, and it was one of the many decorations that made the library look very traditional.

"The Defalco gang is obviously the biggest threat, having guns and knives at their disposal. First we need to assess, who are the Defalcos?" Hiko explained. "Devon and Rina Defalco are a brother-sister duo who runs the large Defalco gang. It's rumored that they're from Romania, Greece, Italy, though it's uncertain. They're frickin' rich, coming from families with ties to both the Russian and Italian mafias."

Jin was writing all the information down.

"They have many people in the gang, likely more than the jocks and nerds." Hiko said. "My idea is to infiltrate their ranks, get anything we can. Guns and knives would be the hard part, since they keep stock on that. As for intel… That's easier than you'd think."

"Interesting…" Daisuke said.

"I heard that the officials were thinking of turning the school into a prison…" Jin said.

Daisuke and Kaede jerked their heads in his direction.

"Because of the turf war.." Jin added.

"Paulownia is a proud place…" Hiko said. "As long as we stand, this school will never become a prison."

Kaede smiled at her boyfriend's determination.

"There's one thing you guys might not like." Hiko said. "Someone who will be a great asset to us..."

"Can't be that bad." Daisuke replied.

"Misuto–"

"I was wrong." Daisuke said.

"Kaede, Jin, go try to find any information you can..." Hiko said.

He gave the three of them knives, then the two walked away. "Daisuke.."

"Yeah?" Daisuke replied.

"When I'm not around... Keep Kaede safe for me." Hiko said.

"Of course... What's with the foreboding message...?" Daisuke asked.

"It's not. I'm just telling you to keep her safe for me when I'm not around..." Hiko responded. "I trust you more than anyone. There's someone else who is helping us..."

"Who?" Daisuke asked.

"Mukuro Hayashi and Kazuo Shizura. They're mercenaries, and the only reason I haven't told anyone beside you is because they're professional.. If people know about them, then things could really take a turn for the worse." Hiko said.

"How so?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know, I'm assuming it'd be an all out war with the Defalco gang. That's why I'm taking them out first..." Hiko replied, giving Daisuke a contact card.  
"This is their information. Tell them that Zetsukin Hiko sent you if you ever call them."

Daisuke nodded, then Hiko presented a knife on the table.

"This is gonna get really bad, really fast." Hiko said. "That's why we need to take the Defalcos out as quick as possible. The jocks and nerds are probably easy to handle. But the Defalcos can be nightmares..."

"Yeah.. Why have I heard the name 'Kazuo Shizura' before?" Daisuke asked.

"That's... Complicated. There's a lot of rumors associated with him." Hiko responded. "Some have said he was responsible for the murder of a girl named Saki Akagiri, though that's false. She was murdered by many parents of other students, unfortunately... It's complex."

"I see that..." Daisuke said.

"Other rumors include that he was intimately involved with her, that he burned down an elementary school with her help... But no matter what rumor you hear, he is always associated with Saki Akagiri." Hiko continued.

"Have you asked him about her?" Daisuke asked.

"I tried.. He got really pissed at first, but he calmed down. He said that she was like a little sister to him and that he did avenge her.. I get the feeling that he did burn down that elementary school after her death." Hiko replied.

"What's his relationship with Mukuro?" Daisuke asked.

"... Nobody really knows. Nobody really knows anything about him in general. He's an enigma. A lot of people have tried everything to figure him out. The only information people know is those rumors about him and Saki. I know more than others though, and I don't even know jackshit. I've looked on government websites and databases on him, and not even those had any info on him." Hiko said.

"Huh..." Daisuke said.

They heard banging on the door and hid behind bookshelves.

"Find Kaede and Jin..." Hiko whispered, and Daisuke nodded.

Before they knew it, the lights went out. Glass was scattered on the ground.

"Snipers...?" Hiko whispered.

Daisuke wandered aimlessly around the library, unable to distinguish his surroundings.  
He saw a dim light coming from the bathrooms and he followed it.

"...?"

He opened the door to find Kaede and Jin, the former holding a lantern.

"Kaede.." Daisuke started, but he heard gunfire.

"Come out, geeks!" They heard. "Pushing your glasses up isn't gonna help anymore!"

"Shit... Hiko!" Kaede said, getting up.

They heard a rifle firing and the sound of bodies falling.  
The three went out, only seeing the muzzle flashes of the guns.

"Group u–" The guy giving the order was shot mid-sentence, and it appeared the he was dead.

Half of the lights turned back on and a black haired guy was holding a rifle. He had a hazel left eye, though the other was covered up by an eyepatch.  
Junko stood up and held her pistol out, pressing the trigger. Despite her continuing to pull the trigger, the gun was jammed.

"What the fuck...?" Junko asked.

"... She protects me..." The guy said, and he grabbed her by the neck.

She took out a knife and thrusted it at his chest, but it flipped back in due to the angle.

"Damn pocket knife..!" Junko said.

"... So naïve..." The guy said, and his face remained expressionless as he threw her into the window.

The glass didn't shatter, however, as it was a polycarbonate window. When she hit it, she immediately fell down onto a bookshelf.  
She slowly got up and tried to shoot him again, though it was still jammed. The guy grabbed her foot and dragged her off, cracking her head on the bookshelf.  
She escaped his grasp by kicking him with her other foot, though he unsheathed a machete.

"You're out of time..." He said, then he slashed her stomach, leaving a shallow gash.

She fell over and started bleeding through her shirt.

"I-I'm gonna be sick..." Jin said.

"I'm sorry! I really am, just please don't hurt me!" Junko said. "Please..."

She started crying and begging for mercy.

"It's okay... I forgive you..." He said, stroking her hair.

"R-Really...?" Junko said.

"Yes... But she doesn't." He replied, stabbing her in the abdomen, then he cut through her side, disemboweling her.

Jin had already gone into the bathroom and threw up, while Kaede and Daisuke turned pale. Junko hadn't died yet, and she was screaming in agony.  
As she did, the guy kissed her and stroked her hair.

"I know you will find peace and happiness in the next life..." The guy said. "You are so beautiful, even in death... I wish you never took this path..."

He gently stuck his machete in her heart and held her close.

"My protector... Grant my victim asylum in the heavens... Grant her peace, like I helped you achieve. For I have freed her from her problems in this world..." He said, almost as if he was praying.

He got up and the room went dark again. But as sudden as it went dark, the room turned bright again with every light intact and shining. The guy was gone as soon as he appeared.

"W-What just happened...?" Kaede asked.

"... I have... N-No idea..." Daisuke replied.

They inspected the room, shocked that all traces of a fight and bodies were all gone, as if nothing ever happened.  
Hiko walked back out.

"You guys look like you saw a ghost.." Hiko said.

"T-There was a guy... Black hair, eyepatch... Black clothes... Junko tried shooting him, but her gun was jammed... She tried stabbing him, but her knife folded... He took out a machete, and he murdered her... He said something like 'my protector, grant her peace in the heavens and freedom from this world' or something like that..." Kaede said.

Jin walked back out from the bathroom.

"What in the actual fuck...?" Jin muttered.

"Hm.." Hiko said.

"Who was that?!" Kaede asked.

"... I'm not sure. Try seeing if you can find some sort of book on him." Hiko said, and the two left. "Daisuke... I called him for a reason."

"Kazuo?!" Daisuke said.

"Not too loud.." Hiko said. "Yes. Other alias are The Raven, The Crow and The Ghost... You see how he killed her? That's how he normally takes victims... He's almost immortal."

"His protector.. Do you think he was referring to Saki?" Daisuke asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind." Hiko responded. "See how much of an asset he is to us?"

"He just murdered Junko!" Daisuke said.

"Yes, he did." Hiko replied.

"How can you be so calm?!" Daisuke asked.

"... Killing has never been an abnormal sight for me. You know that." Hiko said.

"... Does it affect you? Shake you up?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course. I'm not desensitized..." Hiko replied.

"It was scary... I think she was legitimately begging him for her life..." Daisuke said.

"... She knew who he was." Hiko said. "About his reputation. If you're against him, you have no chance."

"Why do you trust me so much...?" Daisuke asked.

"You're Kaede's best friend. You have been since her childhood. I know you can and will protect her, no matter what... Your loyalties are clear to me." Hiko said.

"Well, you got it." Daisuke responded.

Kaede and Jin walked back to them.

"Nothing..." Kaede said.

"Same..." Jin replied.

"Well, we should all go home. We said what we needed to..." Hiko said.

They all agreed, and the three walked home, however Daisuke went to the bar and called the number that Hiko gave him.

"Hello, is this Mukuro or Kazuo? Yes, Zetsukin Hiko sent me... Mind if we talk?" Daisuke asked. "Thank you."

He hung up and went to the back room of the bar. He saw the two mercenaries and sat down.

"You were at the library..." Daisuke said.

"..." Kazuo said nothing.

"Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" Daisuke asked.

"... Alright..." Kazuo replied.

"Umm... Do you know Saki–"

Kazuo held the tip of his machete to Daisuke's neck.

" _Don't fucking talk about her..._ " Kazuo said.

"Hiko told me what he knows.. And I would just like to know a bit more..." Daisuke said.

He sheathed his machete.

"Saki... Was like a little sister to me. She and I were really close..." Kazuo replied. "I was her only friend, and she was mine... I _loved_ her..."

"In what way...?" Daisuke asked.

"What other sense than a familial one could there be...?" Kazuo asked.

"Well... An intimate one?" Daisuke said.

"..." Kazuo was silent. "I refuse to think like that. I've always refused that..."

Daisuke nodded.

"... I loved killing all of the kids who hurt her... And I made their parents suffer... I've heard that they're still alive... With no arms or legs... Just suffering, living with regrets of hurting her... Sometimes I go to visit just to scare them. I _hate_ them... I _hate_ all of them for what they did to my little sister... I wish she was still here..." Kazuo explained.

"Were you intimate with her?" Daisuke asked.

"No.. I haven't been intimate with anyone..." Kazuo responded. "I've never been sexual with anyone..."

"Have you ever kissed her?" Daisuke asked.

"Like goodnight or something?" Kazuo asked in return.

"In any sort of way." Daisuke replied.

"Well, of course I've kissed her goodnight..." Kazuo said.

"What happened with Junko's gun jamming in the library?" Daisuke asked.

"... Saki protects me... Call bullshit if you want, I'm unscathed. The only injury I have is my eye... I tried to protect her, but the parents beat me as well. _They should've killed me..._ " Kazuo explained.

"How did Saki feel towards you?" Daisuke asked.

His question caught Kazuo off guard, leaving Daisuke without an answer.  
As he waited, Kazuo was regaining his composure.

"That is something she confided in me with..." Kazuo answered after many minutes of silence.

"How do you feel towards her?" Daisuke asked.

"She was my little sister, I loved her... I took care of her after her mother hung herself..." Kazuo responded.

After that last part, it became apparent to Daisuke that Kazuo was starting to break down mentally.

"Kazuo...?"

Kazuo closed his eye and put his hands in his arms.

"Saki... We were supposed to be together forever, little sis..." Kazuo mumbled to himself, curling his hands into fists. "I will never forgive them from taking you from me... And I promise, I will unleash hell upon this world for you... For your sake, and for your love..."

Daisuke was unable to hear him, only worrying him even more.

"You loved me as a brother more than my blood sister..." He muttered. "And when you killed her for hurting me over and over... I knew you were my real sister... You're my little sister..."

It was clear to Daisuke that he made Kazuo snap.

"I'm sorry, Kazuo, I didn't mean to reopen the wounds..." Daisuke said.

"... It's okay." Daisuke said, looking up with a tear coming from his left eye. "I know she's at peace... I just wish I got to hold her in my arms again..."

Daisuke listened intently.

"Her eyes... They were red like Mars... Like a little goddess of war..." Kazuo said, as if he couldn't think straight. "She was so beautiful... Do you think my little sister would be happy if she were still here?"

"Yeah, because she'd have you. But I believe she's happy where she is as well..." Daisuke said.

"... I can't wait to join her." Kazuo said, with his whispery voice cutting through the air.

His comment shocked Daisuke.

"If I died today.. Do you think I'd be with her?" Kazuo asked.

Daisuke nodded, and Kazuo had a slight smile as his eye shone.

"I miss you, little sis..." Kazuo said.

By now, Daisuke was scared by what he had learned, thinking that there was more that Kazuo wouldn't say.

* * *

The principal walked into the basement, where there were many prison cells. He went up to one of them which contained a guy with messy blonde hair.  
The guy looked very muscular, moreso than even the jocks.

"It's been ten months..." The principal said.

"..." The guy looked up.

He had on a black tank top with some light green details on it. On the shirt, it read 'Sevin Dust'. He had on camouflage pants, brown boots and black gloves.

"You and your buddies dug too deep into our archives... You know too much." The principal said.

"Burn in hell..." The guy said. "When I get out... You're going to fucking die. You and every last member of your motherfucking cult."

"Ah, Ketsuo... You won't be getting out." The principal replied. "We'll keep living while you rot in here."

"Look at me, motherfucker... I'll find a way out, even if that costs me my damn life..." Ketsuo said. "You better pray to whatever damn god your cult believes in. Because I will bring you hell..."

"You're so wrong..." The principal said, smiling.

Ketsuo had written 'burn in hell' on the wall many times in blood.

"Funny message..." The principal said.

"You won't be laughing when you bleed out and die..." Ketsuo responded.

"Tch... Let go..." The principal said as he walked out.

"... I... Am..." Ketsuo started to say, then he dropped a coin that read 'Alpha' on the face. "Going to kill you..."

* * *

"Yeah, he's been missing for a long time..." Mukuro said. "I'm really worried about him..."

"I'll make sure to find him." Hiko replied.

"... There is something _seriously_ wrong with that school." Mukuro said.

"Yeah, the fucking turf war." Hiko said with a smirk.

"No... I mean something that nobody knows about." Mukuro replied. "I think the faculty has something to do with his disappearance..."

"Why would they have anything to do with that?!" Hiko asked, shocked by her words.

"There's something not right about them. I know it..." Mukuro responded. "And I want you to find out."

"Alright.." Hiko said.

He got up and walked away after saying goodbye.

"There is something seriously wrong with her statements..." He thought.

He walked down the sidewalk and saw his chemistry teacher walking into an alley.  
Hiko cautiously followed in the shadows until he saw his teacher with five nerds.

"Of course... You have the pictures of Mizuki?" One of them asked, and the teacher put the pictures on the table.

"This could cost me my job..." The teacher said.

"We don't care." A second coldly replied.

The nerds gave the teacher a dark purple pendant.

"This will get you into the principal's good graces..." The first one said.

The teacher started to leave, but he was stopped.

"Actually... We could use that..." The third one said.

The teacher ran away, and the three started chasing after him.

"So..." Hiko heard.

He turned around to see Magali in front of him with her scythe in hand. To the sight, he immediately grew fearful.

* * *

Kaede walked around the hallway, seeing a hooded figure go into the janitor's room. She followed them into the room where they went downstairs.  
As she walked behind them, the lights went on. The person walked over to a cell, grinning.

"Pull the hood down, shithead... Or are you worried that I'm gonna see your balding?" Ketsuo said.

"Tch, you're as big of a dick as always, Nekumari." The person responded.

"Your mother likes that, actually. She came to give me a conjugal visit last night." Ketsuo snapped.

"Shut the fuck up–"

"Come in here and sew my damn mouth shut, you fucktard." Ketsuo interrupted.

"You–"

"I really don't give a fuck just what you have to say." Ketsuo said. "Unless you got a girl for me, or you're letting me free."

"Ha! As if!" The person replied.

"Good point, you are the girl. However, I'd much rather shower in a real prison. At least then I'd be near people who are okay with who they are." Ketsuo said.

Kaede stabbed the guy in the throat, making him fall down, though she turned extremely pale.

"Oh yay, Michael Jackson's come to save me..." Ketsuo muttered.

"Hey, I just stabbed that guy..." Kaede said.

"You want a cookie, blondie? I got one, but you'd probably reject me too." Ketsuo said.

"I have a boyfriend." Kaede responded.

"So what? There's a little thing known as cheating... Kristen Stuart did that." Ketsuo explained.

"Who?" Kaede asked.

"Oh good, you don't know that piece of shit movie... It's complete bullshit with fake-ass romance..." Ketsuo replied. "That's besides the point, just get me out of here!"

Kaede searched the guy for a key, but didn't find one.

"Damn it! Fucking damn it, piece of fucking shit!" Ketsuo yelled, kicking the prison bar repeatedly and swearing even more.

Despite his strength, the bar refused to budge. He then punched a hole in the wall.

"Keep it down..." Masaru muttered.

"Oh, go eat shit!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Chill out, man..." Masaru mumbled.

"Dickhead..." Ketsuo muttered.

Kaede looked around for the key.

"Anything...?" Ketsuo asked.

"No..." Kaede replied.

"I will fucking torture these assholes..." Ketsuo muttered.

"Who put you here?" Kaede asked.

"Who else? The fucking principal! He and the rest of the faculty are secretly in a fucking cult..." Ketsuo responded. "We were caught looking into their databases..."

Kaede was caught off guard by the information she had learned.

"I know this is going to sound crazy... But look in Principal Ayakiro's office for that key... That'll confirm you everything you need to know. Get me out, and I'll help you however you need me to. If it's sexual, then I'll be a happy man. But I honestly doubt you'd want that. Ironically, no girl who knows me ever wants sex." Ketsuo said.

"Probably because you seem desperate and shallow..?" Kaede said.

"... Huh... You know... You might be right." Ketsuo said, speaking calmly for the first time.

Kaede went over to the bars.

"It's inhumane what they're doing to you... I promise I'll get you out..." Kaede said.

"I'll be your best buddy for all time if you do." Ketsuo responded.

Kaede walked out and went to the principal's office where she saw an empty room. She rummaged through the drawers until she found a key.

"Ahem..." She heard, and she hid under the desk. "Yes, Harayuki... We'll help you take out the other groups... You're with us after all..." The principal said and he sat in his chair. "I'll call you back, there's some things a man needs to do on his lonesome..."

He hung up the phone and walked out. Kaede immediately got up and ran back to Ketsuo.

"Oh, good... For a second I thought you were just abandoning me..." He said.

She opened up the cell door and took the key out.

"You're–"

She was interrupted by a giant bear hug from the former convict.

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." Ketsuo said. "I hated being in there... Tell me, what's your name...?"

"Kaede... Kaede Chikatsu." She replied.

Ketsuo took the key and opened the cell that Masaru was in. He had messy brown hair, and he had a rather normal figure in contrast to Ketsuo's muscle.

"Masaru Kadarai. You need me, I'll be here." He said.

"Ketsuo Nekumari... I'm ready to kill some motherfuckers." Ketsuo said.

Kaede nodded, and they walked out. They saw a group of three nerd who brandished knives.

"Jock!" One said.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart... Let's go see some red." Ketsuo said.

He proceeded to mutilate the three with his bare hands, only sustaining a few cuts– albeit deep cuts that bled quite a bit.  
Ketsuo kept going until they were just crimson stains on the floor.

" _Fuck yeah! It is so motherfucking good to be back!_ " Ketsuo shouted. "You have no damn idea how much of an eternity it felt like in there..."

"It was horrible..." Masaru said.

"It seems like it... How could they do that...?" Kaede said, opening her eyes.

"We don't believe what they do... Simple as that." Ketsuo replied.

The three walked out of the school.

"I have a place to stay... Call anyone you need to..." Ketsuo said. "I have a call of my own to make."

* * *

Mukuro had latched on to Ketsuo, hugging him tightly.

"You really beefed up in there..." She said.

"Thanks.." Ketsuo said.

"He also attained the mouth of a sailor in there." Masaru said.

"Please... Sailors pale in comparison to me." Ketsuo replied.

Hiko, Kaede, Jin, and Daisuke were all sitting with them.

"So it's true... They had a cult?" Jin asked.

"Damn right. Masaru and I have all the evidence. I know someone who should have the flash drive..." Ketsuo said.

"Who?" Daisuke asked.

"His name is Sakutaro Morishige... He goes to Kisaragi Academy." Ketsuo responded. "Old friend of mine... I made sure that there was no way that the Paulownians could get the evidence."

"What happened in the alleyway with Magali...?" Kaede asked.

"... She told me that there was someone Nekumari needed to see, and that we should all be careful; that there's more to the principal than any of us know." Hiko explained. "She said Mayu Suzumoto could get us to Sakutaro and she said that she knows what Shizura did. I'm not sure what that is, but she was smiling..."

Kazuo was in the corner with a bulging eye from fear.

" _She knows... How?! How does she know what I've done...?_ " Kazuo thought.

And for the first time, Mukuro saw that Kazuo was legitimately scared. She knew that it was something bad, but she didn't ask.

"The nerds seem to be working with the cult..." Hiko said. "They gave the chemistry teacher some sort of darkish purple.. Pendant thing, and one said that it'd get him into the cult's good graces..."

"That would explain the phone call Principal Ayakiro had!" Kaede said. "He mentioned a 'Harayuki'... Isn't he the leader of the nerds?"

"Of course.." Jin said. "Teruki Harayuki was the founder of the 'Techie Squadron', and he's rallied over one hundred and fifty people."

"Over one hundred fifty people to smash into little chunks... I love that idea..." Ketsuo said.

Masaru got onto the Paulownian website and he held up his phone.

"They sent out an alert saying that we got out." Masaru said.

"Good... Izuru Ayakiro... I will kill you..." Ketsuo replied.

Mukuro had gone over to comfort Kazuo, but he was still stricken with fear.

"I knew... Someone was watching..." He whispered.

"It's okay..." Mukuro said, and she kissed his cheek.

"No it's not... She knows, she knows..." Kazuo mumbled. "She knows what happened..."

"It'll be okay, I promise." Mukuro said.

"No it won't..." He whispered.

At this point, Daisuke had noticed Kazuo's fear and everything fell into place for him.

"We have everything we need to crush the Defalcos besides guns and knives." Ketsuo said. "However, I know where to get them..."

"Where?" Hiko asked.

"A guy named Kai Shimada has a massive supply of weapons... We can get them from him." Ketsuo said. "As for any sort of body armor, Yuuya Kizami is our go-to guy... Unfortunately."

"What's wrong?" Kaede asked.

"Let me put it into nice terms... He's such a massive dick that he wouldn't even fit into a large magnum." Ketsuo said.

"Damn." Daisuke said.

"It's the truth though." Ketsuo replied.

He got up and he went to the kitchen as everyone else hung out in little groups. However, Daisuke was listening in on Mukuro and Kazuo's conversation.

"... Magali is not to be trusted..." Kazuo said.

"How do you know she wasn't bluffing?" Mukuro asked.

"She wouldn't go and say that specific sentence for no reason..." Kazuo replied. "I know it."

"What did you do?" Mukuro asked. "If you're okay with me asking.."

"... I'll tell you when we're alone, Kuro..." Kazuo said, looking down.

She nodded and held him close in a hug.

"I'll always be here for you, Kazu..." Mukuro replied.

"Thank you so much..." Kazuo said, closing his eyes.

Daisuke was extremely confused about what type of relationship they had. Were they friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, related? He wasn't sure in the least.

"I miss my little sister... I love her more than my own life... And I will do anything to make her happy..." Kazuo mumbled.


	2. Clueless

**Author's Note:**

 _This story is not directly associated with the Reform stories, though it takes place in the same universe as it. There may be appearances from some main or supporting characters from Reform stories, however at the moment it is unlikely._

9/16/16–

(No note at this date, simply the start of the development of this chapter.)

9/18/16 (9:28 PM)–

I spent quite a few hours getting Corpse Party skins for Minecraft, specifically the CustomNPCs mod (which is fucking amazing). I got 49 skins in total, 46 characters I think. (Two Sayaka Ooue, Ayumi from previous CP titles and Blood Drive, and Sachiko in her white and red dress respectively.) That being said, I've actually refined my CP knowledge and I remember a lot more things which I forgot, and something tells me that I'll be putting in a lot more characters from CP besides Misuto, Magali, and Aiko. I'll actually say who else I'm considering putting in.

Azusa Takai– Confirmed.  
Ran Kobayashi– Possibly this chapter.  
Kuon Niwa– Not sure if she'll actually make an appearance, but she will be mentioned, like in this chapter.  
Hinoe Shinozaki– Possibly.  
Kai Shimada– Doubtfully, but I am considering it.  
Yuuya Kizami– Doubtfully, I may consider it though.  
Saki Akagiri (Flashbacks)– Likely.  
Tamaki Minase– Doubtfully, but I am considering it.  
Inumaru Haruyuki– Doubtfully, since he dies in Blood Drive, however the CP:R timeline has BD play out differently, so maybe...  
Satsuki Mizuhara– Possibly.

So yeah, they all may very well be coming up soon! I'm hoping that the turf war arc will end before Alpha is over, but it may not be likely. The reason for this is because I already wrote the ending scene. Why? Because it ties in with the sequels in the Reform timeline. However, it very well could happen. I'm also co-writing this with Axel The Moon like the other CP:R stories, though that's starting next chapter. I'm probably taking more of the helm, compared to the other two CP:R stories. However, if we do co-write it, I will be glad to take suggestions from him and I definitely hope to include Senjin and Senjun in this. I'm not sure if Senjun would be in this or where she'd fit in, but I have a very good grasp on where Senjin would fit in with the story.

 **Another side note, I didn't exactly realize that Teruki Harayuki has a similar last name as Inumaru Harayuki. This was not intentional, and I'm pointing this out so that nobody mixes them up. It may happen, and this was a complete slip-up by me.**

Last note, if you have anything you'd like to say, please leave a review. They mean a lot for me, the feedback helps a lot, and they're a great motivator. If you don't want to, I completely understand, but I hope that you do.

Credit to Team GrisGris and 5PB, I do not own the Corpse Party series.

* * *

~ _ **Chapter 2: Clueless**_ ~

Aiko walked out of the principal's office to witness a fight between a nerd and a jock.

"Harayuki! We have you beat! Look at our muscles! What do you have?!" The jock asked.

"Well..." Teruki said.

Immediately his arms had guns plated as armor, and he shot the jock repeatedly with two minigun arm cannons.

"I have that." He said.

The jock, having been slammed against the wall, slumped down on the floor with his blood leaving a wipe mark.

Teruki smiled and he stroked his hair. He looked back at Aiko with a triumphant grin on his face.  
She didn't return the same look, clearly annoyed by the constant fighting.

"What?" He said.

"..." She said nothing and walked the other way.

"Tch, not impressed yet? I got something else that'll–"

"Just shut up before I kill you... I don't have any interest in your stupid games. This war is none of my concern. My group still has our overlord to look for, and if you kill them, you'll be brutally tortured. And I will do everything to make sure you're alive then." Aiko responded.

"... You'd like what I got." He said.

"... No I wouldn't." Aiko replied, walking away.

She walked over to Magali, who was doing her nails.

"Hello.. Tch, I'm used to saying peasant after that. But being that we're in the same cult and all, I suppose I won't." Magali said with a coy smile.

Aiko nodded.

"You know, it's quite strange knowing that Martuba's Tomb and the Yagoura Society are on the same side... But I do suppose we worship the same overlord!" Magali said.

Aiko sat with her.

"... How do you think Kuon is doing?" Aiko asked.

She shrugged.

"I haven't really been concerned with it... But it's only a matter of time before she gets locked up for not being one of us." Magali replied.  
"But on bad news.."

Aiko was pissed at the last part, but she didn't show it.

"Nekumari and Kadarai have been busted out. Kadarai isn't much of a problem. It's Ketsuo we should worry about. Though he did get kinda dreamy while he was in there... Still, ugh, I still hate him. He's just so horrible!" Magali said, which Aiko agreed with. "He has more muscle and strength than the jocks... If only he was like one of us... I'd totally be with him down. Personality really does ruin everything..."

Aiko looked down.

"Azusa!" Magali said.

Azusa walked over to Magali.

"Yes?" Azusa said.

"I need you to obtain the flash drive from Sakutaro Morishige in the Kisaragi Academy. He has information about the Paulownian cult, _and we just can't have that.._ " Magali said, pressing her nose up to Azusa's at the last part.

Azusa nodded and started walking away.

"And if you have to, kill him." Magali said.

"Yes, Magali!" Azusa said, walking away.

"... Nekumari and Kadarai know about the Paulownian cult as well. We need to find a way to kill them as soon as possible..." Magali said. "And I know just who to help out with that."

* * *

Ketsuo put a black fedora on his head, then a pair of shades.

"Daisuke, Jin, Mukuro, Kazuo. Try to take out the Defalcos' base at the port. They get a shipment of guns and armor weekly, and they also store the excess there. If you can take some with you before blowing the place up, that'd be great." Ketsuo said.

"Kaede, Hiko, Ketsuo, and I will all be going to find Sakutaro. We need that flash drive as soon as possible now." Masaru said. "Alright... Let's go, team."

"... Corny as fuck, bro." Ketsuo said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Masaru replied.

The two groups branched and started going their separate ways.

"So... Have you two ever been to Kisaragi?" Ketsuo asked.

Hiko and Kaede both shook their heads.

"It's a lovely place... I'd like to go there after all this." Ketsuo said. "Maybe you guys can come with me?"

"We're needed here after the turf war is over..." Kaede said.

"You can't stop the cult. You don't have the numbers to. If you stay there afterwards, you'll be picked out instantly." Ketsuo said.

"Then what's the point of winning this war?!" Kaede asked, and Ketsuo grinned.

"To expose the cult. That way, everyone knows and we have the numbers required to take them down. I don't care if I die taking them down, I will fight them until I'm on my death bed. If I kill them all sooner, then I can live in peace..." Ketsuo explained.

"..."

"Kaede, he doesn't exactly have anyone else or anywhere to go. His brother is dead, his father died before he was born, and the Paulownians killed his mother right in front of him... He's got a serious grudge against them for a reason." Masaru said.

"I'm right here, shithead..." Ketsuo said.

"I know." Masaru replied. "I'm just stating your reasons."

"That and they fucking held us prisoners for ten months!" Ketsuo said. "I can't wait to crush their skulls in..."

"We will..." Masaru said.

"I-I'll pass..." Kaede said.

"It's the strong that survive, Chikatsu. You strive to demolish everything in front of you, or you die. That's just how it is now." Ketsuo explained. "And if you're against someone stronger than you, nine times out of ten, you're fucked! It takes planning and strategy to get that one in ten chance."

"..."

"Just take my word on it." Ketsuo said. "We did that nine out of ten chance already. We're lucky to be alive right now... Our friends, Ryouchi and Sumiko are still in that damn prison. The keys work for two locks each, don't ask me about the logic on that. I'll say it's fuckin' crack logic.."

"Kazuo seems... Off." Kaede said.

"... That's because he's incredibly damaged. He's so damaged to the point where his head works out ten thousand different hells which are imaginatively horrifying and brutal, even for me and my mind. He also harbors ten thousand different fantasies of happiness... You may not be able to tell the difference between the good and bad Shizura, but I can. I can safely say that Magali's message turned him into the bad, paranoid, off the rocker, genocidal Kazuo Shizura. And that's something to be afraid of. Even I'm afraid of that. Because even I stand no chance against that Kazuo Shizura." Ketsuo explained. "Magali played an excellent mind game on him... But she really does know."

"Know what?" Kaede asked.

"... About his past. He had only two friends in the past. Mukuro, and Saki Akagiri. The latter and him were like brother and sister... However, I will respect his wishes, because I've spoken far too much already..." Ketsuo said.

"Huh?" Kaede said, confused.

"Kazuo is damaged by a reason. If you see the side of him that appears to be worshipping his 'protector', you need to get the fuck out of there as soon or possible. Ally or enemy, it doesn't matter." Ketsuo stated.

"Hiko, we saw that in the library the other day!" Kaede said.

"I'm assuming he didn't notice you..." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah..." Kaede replied.

"You're extremely lucky, then. Because if he did, you wouldn't be alive. Not only that, but any trace of you will be gone. He's known as The Reaper for a reason. Personally... I think the only one that can match up to him is Magali. That's why she was so bold. She wouldn't be if she couldn't match up to him. She's extremely smart, so keep that in mind..." Ketsuo explained.

Kaede nodded and they all kept walking.

"It's sunrise... Already..." Kaede said, and Masaru's eyes widened.

"We're not alone." Masaru said.

* * *

Azusa walked over to Ran and hugged her, whispering in her ear.

"I need you to come with me, Ran..." Azusa said.

Ran nodded.

"Yes, Azusa!" Ran said, her eyes beaming.

Azusa grinned, and they ran towards Kisaragi while it was still dark.

"Where are we going?" Ran asked.

"You'll find out.." Azusa replied, as if in a trance.

Ran clung to Azusa's arm, smiling and staring at her hair.

"Just know... If we get into any fights... Don't hesitate. Do everything you can to kill my enemies..." Azusa said hypnotically.

"Yes, Azusa..." Ran replied.

As they kept running, they snuck up behind four people.  
They were right in front of Kisaragi when it happened.

"We're not alone."

Ketsuo turned around and before he knew it a knife went at his face. He caught it, then slammed his fist into Azusa's abdomen, knocking her back.

"Azusa!" Ran said.

"Ran! What's going on?" Kaede asked.

Ran took out two knives.

"Azusa has a job for me... And I won't let her down... You're just a stepping stone in the way of love..." Ran said, as if she were hypnotized.

She lunged at Kaede, though Masaru tackled Ran away.

"This isn't your fight, Ran. Please stay out of it, you don't know who Azusa is.." Masaru said.

Ran thrust her knives at him, though he pushed her arms down.

Azusa got up, then she shot a blast of lightning at Masaru, electrocuting him and knocking him back.  
Ketsuo proceeded to punch Azusa again, knocking her down.

"Stay away from my friend..." Ketsuo said as two knives dug into his back. "... Ha.. Ha.. That's all you've got...?"

At this point, Ran was afraid of his tone. Ketsuo took the knives out, then held Azusa up with the knives to her neck.

"S-Set her down..! Please..." Ran said, in a begging tone.

"I don't think that's an option–"

Azusa electrocuted him, causing him to drop her and the knives. Before she could act upon it, Masaru swiped the knives and dug one in the back of her abdomen, then the other through her arm, which started to profusely bleed.

"Azusa!" Ran said, and she channeled a purple ball of energy to fire and Masaru, knocking him and the knives away.

Hiko took out his pistol, then shot Ran in the legs. He then turned his gun on Azusa, shooting her in the legs repeatedly.  
Azusa shot a fireball at his gun, causing it to explode from the gunpowder's ignition. Hiko let out a small yelp as he hit the ground.

"Azu...sa..." Ran said, and she got up with an injured stance.

"Fight harder..!" Azusa yelled.

The blonde haired girl got up and shot flurries of fire at Ketsuo. He blocked each with his gloves, brushing them off until he punched her on the right side of her face. As she fell down, a red eye was revealed to Kaede and Hiko, though when she was impacted by the earth below, her hair covered her left eye again.

"Is that the best you–"

Ran lunged at Ketsuo and punched him as hard as she could in the groin.

"Ngh... Mother...fucker!" Ketsuo yelled, and he slammed both fists into Ran's skull, cracking it open a bit.

He stumbled back and attempted to regain his composure.

"Fucking bitch!" He shouted. "Motherfucking bitch!"

Masaru picked up the knives and ran at Azusa, though she shot him with lightning, and he threw the knives to Hiko with his last bit of energy.  
Hiko shot Azusa's right palm right into the nerve, causing her magic to stop working.

"H-Huh?!" Azusa said.

Hiko proceeded to run at her and stab her in the abdomen, lifting her up by the two blades impaling her.

"N...ugh..." She muttered as blood poured out of her mouth onto Hiko's arms.

She weakly extended her arm towards him, though her energy was drained. Hiko took the knives out, causing her to fall to the ground.  
Azusa was knocked unconscious, as the force of landing on the dirt took away the last of her energy. Ran slowly got up, holding her head.

"Azusa!" She screamed.

"... You don't know the type of person she is–" Masaru started to say.

"Shut up!" Ran said, and she started crying.

Ketsuo went over to her and hugged her as she cried into his chest. Kaede couldn't help but smile until Ran kicked him in the groin.

"Fucking bitch!" Ketsuo yelled, and Ran punched him in the groin again.

Masaru proceeded to kick her below her stomach, causing her to fall over.

"You don't like it when it's done to you, huh?!" Masaru said.

Ran coughed up some blood, them stumbled up.

"I won't fail... For Azusa..." Ran said.

"Stop." Masaru said. "You'll only get hurt more."

"For... Love..." Ran said, and she took out a pistol.

"Masaru!" Kaede shouted, and Ran grinned.

"Easy, Ran.." Masaru said, and she pulled the trigger.

Only she had moved her arm to the right, where the bullet hit Kaede in the abdomen. The blonde haired girl's eyes grew wide as she felt her stomach, and she fell over.

"KAEDE!" Hiko shouted, then he glared at Ran.

"Please, don't–!"

He unloaded every bullet in his magazine into her abdomen, soaking the grass with her blood.

"Azu...?" Ran whispered, with blood dripping out of her mouth. "I... I love... I love you, Azu...sa..."

She fell onto her hands and knees, looking up at an enraged Hiko.

"We gotta get Kaede to a hospital, stat!" Masaru said.

Ketsuo picked up Ran as Hiko picked up Kaede.

"Her too.." Ketsuo said, and he took the gun.

"WHAT?!" Hiko yelled. "She just shot Kaede!"

"She's being controlled by Azusa. This isn't of her own volition. It's only right that we help her." Ketsuo said.

"As for Azusa...?" Hiko asked.

Masaru picked up her body, tied up her hands, and tied the over end of the rope to the branch of a tree.  
As the three walked away, the bangs that covered Azusa's left eye exposed it. Her red eye glowed with a fiery anger even worse than before.  
The three burst into Kisaragi frantically.

"We need a fucking surgeon, stat!" Ketsuo shouted, and they were directed to a hospital in the building.

They set Ran and Kaede on two beds there.

"Masaru, get the flash drive. Hiko and I will keep an eye on these two..." Ketsuo said.

"Got it." Masaru replied, and he ran over to the theatre. "Hey, Sakutaro!"

Morishige looked up, startled. Mayu was just the same as their conversation was interrupted.

"Masaru!" Morishige said. "You're out, son of a bitch, you're out!"

"Yeah... Ketsuo's also out too, though we got some people in the hospital. We need the flash drive. Two assailants tried to get it, one was Azusa from the Paulownian cult, the other is Ran Kobayashi, who Azusa was controlling. Ran's in the hospital right now, Azusa's tied up for now... It'll take a while for her to break free." Masaru explained.

"No problem.." Morishige said, handing the flash drive over. "Just know, we're always here if you need us."

"Us?" Mayu said.

"Yeah.." Morishige said, then he smiled and hugged her.

"Shige-nii..." Mayu said, blushing.

"Good to see you again." Masaru said.

"Good to see you too, tell Ketsuo I said hi." Morishige said.

"You got it." Masaru replied, and he walked back to Ketsuo.

He handed his blonde haired friend the flash drive.

"Thanks." Ketsuo said.

Kaede slowly woke up.

"The medical staff worked that quickly?" Masaru said.

"You were gone longer than you think.." Ketsuo said. "It may not be safe here right now, but we need to make sure that Ran gets better."

Masaru nodded.

"Actually..." Ketsuo said, and he handed Masaru the flash drive. "You and Hiko get Kaede back to base. I'm gonna stay here to make sure that Ran gets better."

"Huh?!" Hiko said.

"Better that you guys be out of danger." Ketsuo said.

Masaru nodded, and Hiko picked Kaede up gently. The three made their way out, and Ketsuo stroked Ran's hair.

* * *

"Big brother!" A girl said.

Her hair was a reddish-brown, and she wore a black dress.

"Big brother!" She said again, and a guy with black hair walked over to her.

"Yes, Saki?" He said.

She immediately hugged him and kissed him. He gently kissed back for a second, before pulling away.

"I'm cold... Can you cuddle with me, big brother Kazuo?" Saki asked.

"Of course, little sis.." Kazuo replied, and he put her on the bed, then cuddled up to her.

He closed his eyes, feeling at peace.

"You know, Mukuro's coming by soon.." Kazuo said.

"Oh, okay!" Saki replied.

She was friendly with Mukuro, but she hated that Kazuo's attention was being divided between them.

"Big brother... I love you..." Saki said.

"Love you too, little sis." Kazuo replied.

She closed her eyes, though she gently rubbed his back below his shirt.

"Saki? You okay?" Kazuo asked.

"Of course.." Saki replied, and she pecked his lips. "You're so warm, big brother..."

"You are too, little sis.. Love you.." Kazuo said.

"I love you too, big brother..." Saki said, however she didn't mean it in the same way that he did.

He didn't realize how she meant it, and he assumed that she also meant it in a familial sense.

* * *

Masaru opened the door and went into the basement, putting the flash drive in a secret safe.  
Hiko carried Kaede inside and laid her on the couch.

"I'll make sure you're okay, I promise..." Hiko said.

"Thank you..." Kaede replied.

He gently kissed her, then got her a glass of water and put it on the table.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing..." Hiko asked.

"Likely better than us..." Kaede said with a smile.

Masaru was looking on a bunch of Paulownian websites, saving snippets of script to areas that were hidden away until he found one.  
A major image. It was an image containing the logo of the cult. The image was everywhere around the school, and the only difference was a small pentagram in the center.

"Son of a bitch..." Masaru muttered.

Specific teachers had it on their doors, and he realized that those teachers had relations to the cult.

"We're gonna take you fuckers out... I'll make sure of it..." Masaru said.

* * *

"Ugh..." Ran said.

Her speech was slurred, and she felt intense pain in her abdomen. She looked up to see Ketsuo, and her heart rate spiked.

"Relax, I'm a friend.." Ketsuo said.

"Where's Azusa?!" Ran asked.

"Somewhere away from here, where she won't attack anyone." Ketsuo said.

"What?!" Ran said.

"Relax, please." Ketsuo said, resting his hand on her head.

He started gently stroking her hair, and she practically melted because of it.

"... You're..."

"I know." Ketsuo said. "I'm Ketsuo Nekumari. Have you heard of me?"

"From Azusa... She says you're bad, but... Why'd you take me here...? To a hospital...?" Ran asked.

"Because I'm not bad. I'm not going to leave you to die, when it wasn't your fault for attacking us." Ketsuo replied.

"But it was..." Ran said.

"No, she was controlling you. It wasn't of your own volition. She gave orders, and you had to follow." Ketsuo said.

Ran was silent, but Ketsuo rubbed her cheek.

"Why do you love her?" Ketsuo asked.

"Because... She's my world... She's so nice and beautiful... She's the best friend I could ever have..." Ran explained.

"... It's going to hurt a lot..." Ketsuo mumbled.

"Huh?"

"When you see who she really is... I'll hate to see you hurt. Because you seem like such a nice girl." Ketsuo said.

"!"

Ketsuo kissed her cheek, and she gently slapped him, not having the energy or mobility to properly hit him.

"Relax, Ran. I'm not trying to make any advances... I know from the previous countless times that it's pointless." Ketsuo said.

He sat her up and gently hugged her.

"If you come with us, I will make sure to protect you..." Ketsuo said.

"I belong with Azusa... She is the one I am to follow..." Ran said.

"... I can make... Arrangements..." Ketsuo replied. "I can make sure that she's an ally..."

Really?" Ran asked.

"Yeah..." Ketsuo replied.

Although he had no immediate way to do so, he knew of one, and he wasn't bluffing.

"... You're really nice, it doesn't make sense..." Ran said.

"That's because she was lying to you.." Ketsuo said.

"She wouldn't lie to me... You're both really nice... Why don't you two like each other?" Ran asked.

"We have different motives and plans..." Ketsuo replied.

"Oh... Well, I think you're not a bad guy." Ran said.

"You're not a bad girl either." Ketsuo said, stroking her hair.

She looked up into his eyes, melting into his hug. He kissed her, holding her close. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes and kissed back, then she pulled away blushing.

"Ketsuo... I love Azusa..." Ran said.

"I know. I'm not trying to change that." Ketsuo replied.

"... Can I tell you a secret?" Ran asked.

"I won't tell a soul." Ketsuo responded.

"That was the first time I kissed a boy..." Ran said.

"And a girl?" Ketsuo asked.

"... I accidentally kissed Azusa before... It wasn't exactly the first kiss I wanted, but I'll gladly take it." Ran replied, smiling.

Ketsuo smiled and stroked her hair.

"Don't let her control you..." Ketsuo said. "You have to formulate your own opinions... For yourself. You have to put yourself first."

His words were like a knife to her heart. They went against everything she thought and knew.

"... I... I can't..." Ran said. "I love Azusa, she's my world..."

"I know, and I'm not saying you should throw that away. But you need to put yourself first. You didn't today, and look what happened. The only reason you're alive is because I insisted on taking you to a hospital. I don't want to see you hurt, Ran..." Ketsuo said, gently rubbing her back.

"But... You don't even know me..." Ran said.

"I know.." Ketsuo replied, and what he said gave her a jolt of energy.

"Why would you be so kind? Especially after she and I attacked you.." Ran asked.

"Because you weren't thinking straight. It's not really your fault. And while you may not be innocent for nearly killing my friend, I still believed that it was the right thing to do to help you. And now that I know that she's alive, I'm glad that I helped you. You seem like a very kinda girl, but it also seems like you have little self-value..." Ketsuo explained.

"!"

"That's just what I've observed..." Ketsuo added.

"... You're right..." Ran said.

He gently rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Then I'll do my best to help you with that." Ketsuo replied.

He slipped his hand into hers and kissed her again, though it was only a gentle peck on the lips.

"As your friend... I'll make sure to help you in whatever way I can." Ketsuo said.

* * *

"What do you mean by she failed?!" Magali asked.

"She was unable to complete her task.." Aiko replied.

"Damn it!" Magali replied, but then she grinned. "That's okay though... There's someone else who took care of a bigger problem for me. Now... I must go."

Magali started to walk away, and she went to the balcony of the school where Mukuro, Kazuo, Daisuke, and Jin were all tied up.

"Hi everybody! Your little rebellion is gonna have to end! You associated with the wrong people!" Magali said cheerfully, and she giggled.

She started stroking Jin's hair, and she smiled.

"I know about each and every one of you!" Magali said, and Aiko soon walked out with her. "Aiko... Go back inside..."

Aiko walked back inside, and Magali looked straight into Kazuo's eyes.

"How are you doing, onii-chan...?" Magali asked mockingly.

"Fuck you..." Kazuo replied, tearing one arm out of the bindings.

"Aw shit, it's falling apart!" Magali said. "No fun!"

"I'll kill you..." Kazuo said in reply, escaping his bindings.

The water soaked everyone's hair, and they all looked around.

"If you kill me, then you'll lose the last thing left tied to her..." Magali taunted.

Kazuo gritted his teeth.

"For you two who are confused... Let me start from the beginning. A long time ago, Kazuo Shizura was in middle school.. He met a young girl in elementary school named Saki Akagiri, who had _nooooo friends!_ Hehe.. She looked up to him as her brother, and he felt the same way! However, soon enough his 'little sister' started developing feelings for him, and her little innocence faded away! She _reeeeeeaaaally_ wanted her 'big brother', _reeeeeeaaaally_ badly. However, she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she tried doing things to seem innocent, while actually being _veeeeeeery_ inappropriate!"

"Shut the fuck up, Mizuki!" Kazuo yelled.

"What? You don't like hearing the truth about your 'little sister', Kazuo? Or should I go into _much further_ detail than I intend to... Neither of us want that!" Magali taunted. "She tried doing things like going into the toy box, making it seem like she couldn't find something, when really she wanted him to look up her dress! Or she would purposely tie her swimsuit too loose so that it'd either eventually come off in the water, or she'd want him to tie it in order for him to feel her chest! But I will give Mister Gloomy some credit... He didn't even realize it! And he didn't fall for the traps either! He was actually quite the prude guy! Eventually, she confessed her love to him, and while she was rejected at first, eventually she made him fall in love with her! It's _so messed up..._ Isn't it, Kazuo? After all... You weren't quite the prude guy after that..."

At this point, the blonde girl had a smug grin on her face, while Kazuo, Daisuke, and Jin showed a shocked expression through their eyes. Kazuo's was mainly fearful.

"And of course, before she was killed for her powers, one little thing happened..." Magali said. "She wanted to marry her big brother.. Awwww! It's such a shame that she _died_!"

"SHUT UP!" Kazuo yelled.

"It's okay... I want you to have your very last memory of her back..." Magali said, then she threw a ring at his feet.

He picked it up with a shaky hand and the diamond gleamed, despite there being barely any light.

"Sa...ki..." He whispered. "How did you get this?!"

"I can't tell you that!" Magali said.

He looked at it again, noticing scratches in the silver of the ring.

"Knife blades..." Magali mumbled.

"How do you know this...?" Kazuo asked.

"Well, before she died... I made an offer. Kill you and join Martuba's Tomb, or die. She chose the latter option... So I convinced the people she was a witch. And I was the one to get the killing blow... I killed her, Kazu. I was the one who took away the love of your life. Your bride-to-be. The one person you cared about. She's _mine_."

Kazuo put the ring in his pocket, then looked up at Magali.

"Mi...zu...ki..." He muttered, then his eye turned black with only a red pupil. "I'll fucking kill you. I'll fucking kill you. Your soul will be mine!"


	3. Driven

**Author's Note:**

 _This story is not directly associated with the Reform stories, though it takes place in the same universe as it. There may be appearances from some main or supporting characters from Reform stories, however at the moment it is unlikely._

9/19/16 (9:37 PM)–

Alright, so the co-writing is in session, and I can confirm that Senjin Sarutobi will be appearing in Alpha! Currently, I'm not sure where he'll exactly be in the story, but I am quite excited for it. As for Senjun, I really don't have any idea. I'm not really sure if she'll appear in the story. That's pretty much all I have for now on news, but I might have more later!

Last note, if you have anything you'd like to say, please leave a review. They mean a lot for me, the feedback helps a lot, and they're a great motivator. If you don't want to, I completely understand, but I hope that you do.

9/20/16 (9:34 PM)–

So this chapter will be a bit light as normal, but there's definitely some really dark concepts that really bother me. I guess that means I'm doing a good job at developing an antagonist and backstory for characters though! I'm expanding my writing, so that's pretty good. But yeah, as for my new character, Ruruka, her backstory is really dark and disturbing- at least for me. Diversity in characters is always good though. Kinda just wanted to note that, I guess.

Credit to Team GrisGris and 5PB, I do not own the Corpse Party series.

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 3: Driven~**_

The rain was pouring down on Daisuke's hair. He continued to run away from the school with Jin on the order of Mukuro Hayashi.  
The two tried getting as far away from there as possible, and they kept running until they saw a mass of lights.

"Through the tall grass, come on!" Jin whispered, and they went into the tall grass to avoid being spotted.

Devon Defalco looked up at the two girls next to him. On his right was his sister, Rina Defalco. On his left was Ruruka Koroshima.  
He put his hand on Ruruka's neck and whispered in her ear.

"You better find them.." He muttered. "Or tonight, you know what I'll do to you."

Ruruka timidly nodded, and she went out with a flashlight. Jin and Daisuke kept running until they found a cavern going into the dirt.

"This way.." Jin whispered, and they went inside.

The cavern was pitch black, the only light that went in painted the inside a dark blue. They kept walking further in until they saw the other exit.  
They ran out, though when they got out they were at the port.

"We gotta blow this up, like Ketsuo said." Jin said.

"We only have half of the charges..." Daisuke pointed out.

"Mukuro gave me hers and Kazuo's. We have all of them... We need to be careful not to be seen." Jin said.

Daisuke nodded, and they went inside. The two kept walking from room to room, placing the charges in hidden locations.  
As they stuck the charge to the bottom of the table in the monitor room, Daisuke unsheathed his knife. He grew pale, then stabbed the guard in the throat and took out the security tape from the computer. Afterwards, he disabled the cameras, then walked back to Jin.

"Shit.." Jin said.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Do you have the detonator?" Jin asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke replied.

"Oh, thank God." Jin mumbled.

The two exited the building, though trucks were approaching the port. They hid in the cavern, knowing that it wouldn't be safe on the other side.

"Where the fuck do we go?" Daisuke mumbled.

"I'm thinking..." Jin whispered in reply.

Jin was scoping out the area in search of a distant hiding place.

"I'm thinking that we should make a break for the boat..." Jin said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Daisuke whispered.

"We hide in there, then when the building is detonated, we hide under the pier." Jin replied. "It's tough to get under there without being noisy. The sound of the explosion will drown us out."

"Fair enough..." Daisuke whispered. "I'm just not sure that this is going to work..."

"I've got some advice for you... Don't fuck up. On the count of three, we make a break for it. One... Two..."

As he was about to say 'three', another truck stopped by, halting his count.

"Damn it... I'll have to restart our count..." Jin muttered.

As all of the guards went inside, Jin looked out.

"One... Two... Three..." Jin said, and the two made a break into the boat.

A guard came out after they got in the ship, and they were unseen by him.

"Ready?" Jin asked.

Daisuke nodded, then he pressed the button on the detonator and saw the building become a massive pile of exploding wreckage that woke up the whole city. The two went under the pier, holding on to the bottom of it.

"Alright... If we keep going, we get to the other end of the dock, there's an underwater cavern down there. It'll be tough, but we need to get in there... If we get through, we'll be around the beach... Which isn't too close to Ketsuo's house, but it's much less risky than going by land." Jin explained.

Daisuke nodded, and they went to the other end of the dock. Daisuke eyed the cavern underwater, and fear welled up in his stomach.

"This'll be easy for you... You're a swimmer..." Daisuke mumbled.

"It's not gonna be easy for me!" Jin said.

"Then how the fuck am I gonna do it?!" Daisuke whispered.

"You can!" Jin replied, and he dove under the water.

"... Fuck..." Daisuke muttered.

He looked up to the port, seeing multiple guards with guns. Since he didn't want to get filled with lead, he dove into the underwater cavern and kept swimming to the point where he found himself nearly unable to breathe. It was starting to hurt to use the rest of his oxygen, and he felt his muscles eating up the stabbing pain, since they were being used for fuel. He wanted to scream, but he knew that would only kill him faster. As he kept swimming towards the light, he felt his vision start to become blurry, and his legs were losing their energy. He kept going until he saw the surface for what seemed like the first time. Daisuke felt like his lungs were starting to crush themselves and at that point he opened his mouth to scream. He swallowed some water, and at that point it started to fill up his lungs.

"I'm not going to make it..." He thought to himself. "I'm going to die here..."

Daisuke closed his mouth and after what felt like a painful eternity, he made it up to the surface and took in the biggest breath of his life.  
He was deprived of energy, but he swam to the sand and collapsed there. He looked up at the moon, which was slowly being eaten away by the ash from the explosion. He looked over to find Jin slowly stand up.

"Jin..."

Jin picked him up and slumped him on his back, then took slow steps towards the suburbs.

"Your plan was fucked up..." Daisuke muttered.

"It was much shorter and less risky..." Jin said, taking deep breaths.

"I almost fucking died!" Daisuke said.

"Relax... We're gonna be there soon..." Jin said.

Jin kept walking until he got into the neighborhood.

"Fuck..." Jin muttered as his legs were loosing all feeling.

"Keep going..." Daisuke said.

Jin kept trudging along the road until he collapsed in front of Ketsuo's house.

"Hi..ko!" Daisuke yelled. "Kae...de!"

Hiko opened the door to see them.

"Holy shit!" Hiko said, and he got them both inside and situated on the two couches after putting towels on them.

"Water..." Daisuke said, as the salt water made him extremely thirsty.

Hiko got Daisuke a glass of water.

"Where's Kaede...?" Daisuke asked.

"She's on the bed.. You wouldn't believe what happened..." Hiko said.

* * *

Ketsuo walked out from Kisaragi with Ran in his arms.

"I've got you.." Ketsuo said with a soft smile on his face.

"Okay.." Ran replied, and she hugged him.

She closed her eyes as the rain hit her hair. Ketsuo looked at the tree that Masaru had tied Azusa to, and all that was left was some rope on the ground. He went over and took it, then kept going towards his house. Ran perked up suddenly, almost as if in fear. Being with Ketsuo for a while made her come to her senses more, and she looked up at him.

"She's nearby... I can feel it..." Ran said.

Ketsuo proceeded to make haste towards his home, and he saw the neighborhood, then he heard a growl. It was a female tone in voice.  
He turned around to see Azusa charging at him, then he put Ran down.

"Run!" Ketsuo said. "Get the others! Anyone who can fight!"

Ran fled into the neighborhood, but she didn't know which house was his.

"You're disrupting my plan!" Azusa yelled, thrusting a sword blade down in front of him.

He dodged it and took out two knives.

"I don't roll with bullshit or lies, sorry." Ketsuo replied, and stabbed her arm twice, then took the knives out.

He evaded all of her attacks while unleashing some of his own, and he noticed that her skin was pale. With it were light purple veins– almost lavender colored veins. He soon realized that she was on some sort of drug and that he couldn't inflict any pain to her. Ketsuo started to understand that she was doing this to stop him from arriving home, and to stall him.

"Come on, bitch!" Ketsuo shouted, and he pushed her back, then put his knives away.

In their place, he took out a pistol, then repeatedly shot her in the neck.

"What are you, some kind of immortal?!" He asked.

Ketsuo proceeded to shoot her in the neck again, causing some blood to flow.

"Her blood cells.. They must not be moving to certain places... But that doesn't make sense, how would she be able to use her arms without them?!" Ketsuo thought to himself.

As he shot her hand, he saw lightning pop and spark from the wound.

"The magic... Is it in her bone marrow...?" He asked himself.

His eyes widened, and he turned around as the electricity imploded due to the blockage. Ketsuo was knocked back into a wall, and he saw her limp body on the ground, bleeding out. Her hand was profusely bleeding and was coated with burns. The burns were singed with a crimson color, and Azusa's face was bleeding from the veins. He checked her good hand for some sort of pulse and found one. A faint one, at that. He checked into her pocket and found a bottle labelled 'Dilaudid'. He instantly recognized them as painkillers, having taken them himself in the past. They were _much_ more powerful than morphine– which was like child's play in comparison. As he looked inside, he had no doubt that Azusa overdosed on them, causing the discoloration of her skin and the lavender veins. He theorized that she had ingested every pill in the bottle at once.

"Holy fuck..." He muttered.

Ketsuo removed the bullets and patched up her neck as best as he could. He then took her back to the tree she was previously at and tied her up there.  
This time, he also tied her forearms, mouth, thighs, and feet together. He needed to make sure that she wouldn't escape– or at least not at quickly.  
Ketsuo then went back to his neighborhood and saw Ran attempting to pick out his home.

"Ran?" Ketsuo said.

She looked at him and gasped from all the blood he was covered in.

"Is Azusa okay...?" Ran asked.

"We can only hope... She ingested an entire bottle of Dilaudid." Ketsuo said.

"What's that...?" Ran asked.

"It's a painkiller that makes morphine seem like a frickin' Tylenol." Ketsuo replied, making Ran grow pale.

He hugged her and gently kissed her cheek.

"We can't risk keeping her here. We don't know what she'd do..." Ketsuo said, and Ran slowly nodded.

Ran looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." Ketsuo said with a soft smile.

Ran softly smiled back.

"Thank you... For being a good friend." Ran replied.

Ketsuo pushed his lips on hers and she did the same, closing her eyes. She pulled away after a few seconds, blushing intensely.

"I promise that I'll try to help Azusa from whatever is controlling her." Ketsuo said.

"Thank you..." Ran responded.

Ketsuo led her into his house, and she hid behind him upon seeing Hiko.

"..."

"Hiko, she's okay." Ketsuo said. "She's one of us."

"I am NOT letting her into the same house as Kaede!" Hiko said.

"Hiko, she was being controlled, you know that." Ketsuo said.

"Bullshit! She shot Kaede out of her own will!" Hiko said.

"What?!" Daisuke said, sitting up.

"She did not! That's enough, Hiko." Ketsuo said, getting angry.

"I will protect Kaede with my life, even if that means I gotta castrate you to do so–"

Ketsuo grabbed Hiko's hand, which looked like a child's to Ketsuo's hand in comparison.

"I will protect Kaede too... But Ran is our friend, so why don't you shut the fuck up, take that uptight pole out of your ass, and stop being a total dick to her." Ketsuo said in a grim, threatening tone.

"..."

Hiko backed off, taking his hand away. He nodded, then went up to the bedroom.

"D-Did she really shoot Kaede...?" Daisuke asked.

"Not of her own free will." Ketsuo replied. "Now unless you want to go into retraction, don't be like your buddy there."

Ketsuo went up to a guest bedroom with Ran and hugged her.

"This is where you'll stay, if you'd like." Ketsuo said.

Ran nodded, and she melted into his embrace. Masaru went up the stairs and tapped Ketsuo's shoulder.

"I know which teachers are associated with the cult." Masaru said. "Not to mention, I've found what appears to be the map of another basement in the school."

"Good job, Masaru." Ketsuo said, holding Ran close.

Masaru nodded and went downstairs.

"... Ran..." Ketsuo said, stroking her hair.

"Yes...?" Ran replied.

"If there's anything you need.. Tell me..." Ketsuo said.

"Well... I'd like someone to cuddle with tonight..." Ran said.

"You got it." Ketsuo responded.

"Kets.." Ran said, and she smiled. "How do you feel about that as a nickname...?"

Ketsuo smiled.

"I like that, Ran.." Ketsuo said.

She laid in the bed, resting her head on the pillows. He laid next to her and pulled the covers over them.  
In a way, she felt a vulnerability with him.. As if she could be herself. Being cared for shocked her, and she didn't know how exactly to take it.  
Ran took off her uniform, then hugged him, only wearing her undergarments. Ketsuo wrapped his arms around her, and a slight grin escaped to his face.

"Kets.. Umm... Have you ever like... Felt... Around...?" Ran asked.

"... I won't lie, I have wanted to... But no. What about you?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well.. No..." Ran said, as if she were disappointed in herself. "I have wanted to as well, but... I'm too scared to..."

"It's okay." Ketsuo said.

"... I don't really want to do that any time soon..." Ran said.

"I understand, and that's fine with me." He replied.

Ran smiled, then she took his tanktop off and buried her head in his chest.

"Kets... You're such a good friend..." Ran said.

"Thank you.." Ketsuo replied.

Ran kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

"Kets... Promise you won't leave...?" Ran said.

"I promise." Ketsuo replied.

"Thank you.." Ran said.

"Good night, Ran." Ketsuo said.

"Good night, Kets..." Ran replied and kissed him. "Mm.."

He kissed back and closed his eyes, going to sleep.

* * *

Ketsuo walked around in what seemed like a room composed of flesh and muscle. He looked around to find himself alone.

"...?"

He opened a pair of wooden doors and saw Ruruka sitting on her own. She appeared to be crying. Ketsuo went up to her and looked down towards her.

"Are you okay?" Ketsuo asked.

"..."

He sat next to her and saw scratches and slap marks on the right side of her face. On the left side of her face was a black eye, which looked like it was cut open.

"Dear God..." Ketsuo mumbled.

He stroked her hair, and she looked up from her tears, afraid.

"D-Don't hurt me! Please..."

"I wouldn't hurt you." Ketsuo said.

He gently hugged her and held her close.

"?!"

"Who mistreated you?" He asked.

"He told me not to tell anyone..." Ruruka said.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Ketsuo said.

"... My... Well, he's not my boyfriend... But... He makes me his..." Ruruka replied. "Devon..."

"Defalco." Ketsuo simply replied.

"!"

"Come with me... You don't have to be hurt anymore." Ketsuo said, then he got up and started walking to another room where he found a marble statue. He couldn't help but hate it, was it looked suspiciously like Misuto. As he ventured further in with Ruruka, he found Ran sitting with Azusa. Azusa's left eye was clearly exposed, yet they were both peaceful. Ran looked up at him and smiled, then his vision started to fade.

"I will save you."

* * *

Ketsuo slowly opened his eyes and saw Ran wiping her mouth.

"Hey..." Ketsuo said sleepily.

"! Oh, hi.." Ran said, and she smiled, then kissed him.

"?!" He gently kissed back and closed his eyes.

"Kets... Hold me close..." Ran said.

He nodded and held her close, looking around. He wasn't sure what was different, but he did feel different.

"Kets... You're so amazing... I wish I knew before..." Ran said, kissing his cheek.

Although it was weird for him, he held her close, feeling like he never wanted to let go.

"You're amazing too, Ran.." Ketsuo replied, though he wasn't entirely sure what she meant.

Ran soon fell asleep, and Masaru went up to the room.

"Ketsuo? You okay?" Masaru asked.

"Of course... Can you get me a glass of water?" Ketsuo replied.

Masaru went downstairs to get a glass of water, then went back to the room. He put the glass on the night table.

"She seems to really like you..." Masaru said.

"As a friend, yes." Ketsuo replied, knowing that Masaru didn't know about the kissing.

"Do you think we can get her away from Azusa?" Masaru asked.

"I think we should try to help Azusa.. To get her out of whatever sort of state of mind she's in. To get her into one that will make Ran happy." Ketsuo responded.

"... And if we're not able to?" Masaru asked.

"... I'll try until I've exhausted every option. But I'll always be here for Ran." Ketsuo said.

Masaru nodded.

"Do you like Ran?" Masaru asked.

"As a friend..." Ketsuo replied.

"Do you think she likes you?" Masaru asked.

"... As a friend.." Ketsuo responded. "I think..."

Masaru nodded. Ketsuo took a sip of his water.

"I don't want to wake her up, good night." Masaru said, and he walked out.

Masaru closed the door and Ketsuo held Ran's hand. It was gently placed on his back, having wrapped her arms around him.

"Ran..."

* * *

Devon punched Ruruka in the face as hard as he could, knocking her down to the floor.

" _Where did everything go so wrong...?_ " She thought.

As she endured another hit to the face, her vision grew a bit blurry.

" _Why did I go with him...? I should've stayed on the streets... At least then it was all done and over with..._ " Ruruka thought.

"Damn it! Get it through your head, you stupid bitch!" Devon yelled between hits. "Their deaths are _your_ fault! Their blood is on _your_ hands! Can't you do anything right?!"

" _... Can I...? Was there a chance to save my mother...? Could I have stopped the Martuba from killing her...?_ " Ruruka asked herself.

Devon punched her again, this time breaking through the skin and causing blood to escape her face.

" _I had nowhere to go... I thought he would help me... I believed him... I believed he was good!_ " Ruruka thought.

He grabbed her by the neck and stared into her eyes.

"You have anything to say for yourself?" Devon asked.

" _... If I just stayed on the streets... Even if it meant having to keep selling my body... It was still not as bad as this..._ " Ruruka thought.

Devon slammed her into the wall, and she slumped down to the ground. He then walked out and slammed the door shut. Ruruka shed some tears after he left, doing her best not to show her weakness to him.

" _I thought you would love me... Isn't that what you said to lure me in? You just love me for my body... For sexual uses and abusing me... I just want to get out of this! My mother would never have let anyone do this to me... What does she think of me for choosing this life...?_ " Ruruka questioned herself. " _... She thinks that I'm the strong girl that she raised. I'm surviving on my own, and she would be proud of me for my strength if she were still here. She would be proud of me for being able to put up with shit that she would never even imagine. My mother still loves me and watches over me...!_ "

She slowly got up, wiping the blood off onto her shirt.

* * *

Ruruka was sitting in an alleyway in the street. Her hair was messed up, her eyes were bloodshot, and her clothes were tattered. She counted her money and knew that she barely had enough for food and water alone.

" _Alright... If I skip food for this week, I'll be able to get my clothes cleaned and fixed... That'll be better... Maybe..._ " Ruruka was thinking to herself.

As she was doing so, a car with bright headlights stopped by the alley, and she looked up. A man approached her and offered his hand.

"E-Eight thousand yen..." Ruruka whispered, fearfully.

"I'm not here for that." The man said.

Her eyes widened with fear.

"You look like a nice girl.. What happened to you?" The man said.

"... You wouldn't care..." She said, looking down.

"I care enough to ask. Has anyone else done so?" He said, causing her to look up in shock.

"N-No..."

"You can tell me..."

"... My mother was killed, and I ran here to avoid being persecuted..." Ruruka said.

He looked at her, and a scratched-up cross necklace barely gleamed with the lack of light.

"Come with me, I'll get you food, shelter, and people who care about you." The man said.

Her eyes widened.

"!"

He took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"What's your name?"

"R-Ruruka Koroshima..." Ruruka replied. "A-And yours...?"

"Devon... Devon Defalco." Devon responded. "I believe that if we fix you up, you'll be as beautiful as ever..."

Ruruka looked down, however she was unable to blush. The blood barely rushed to her face at all, much less gathering around the capillaries.

"Ruruka... I think I could love a girl like you." Devon said, causing her face to shoot back up in shock. "Come with me... And I'll promise you a better life."

* * *

" _Why did I listen to him?_ " Ruruka thought.

She went over to the dusty window. It was purposely neglected, to the point where you could barely see through it– if at all. No matter how much anyone wiped it, the dust stayed stuck to the glass. While Ruruka was lost in her thoughts, Rina walked into the room.

"..."

"Ruruka?" Rina said.

Ruruka turned around quickly, not expecting Rina's arrival. She forgot about her tears, and Rina quickly took notice of them.

"What's wrong?" Rina asked.

"..."

"Ruruka?" Rina said again.

"... Don't tell him... Please... Can you promise me that?" Ruruka asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell your brother anything..!" Ruruka said, balling her hands into fists. "Please, promise me that you won't tell your brother any of this..."

"I promise." Rina replied.

"... I miss the streets." Ruruka said. "At least there I wasn't abused. At least there the suffering of having my body used was over quickly, and I wasn't reminded that I wasn't free... At least then I had some hope for a better life... At least then I felt like someone... At least then I didn't want to die..."

Rina felt like she was hit by a train when she heard all of this.

"W-Why would you think that...?" Rina asked kindly, making sure her tone avoided judgement.

"Because your brother constantly abuses me and takes advantage of me... Whether or not I say yes, or if I'm sleeping... In public... I'm nothing to him... I was promised a better life... I was promised food, and all I get is a piece of bread... He promised he'd fix me up... But I could forgive all that if he kept his promise that he'd love me..." Ruruka explained.

"... Ruruka..." Rina whispered, then she hugged the pink haired girl.

Ruruka quickly buried her head in Rina's chest and started sobbing.

"This isn't what my mother would've wanted for me!" Ruruka said.

Rina gently stroked her hair and closed her eyes. She then gave Ruruka a piece of candy.

"It's all I have on me at the moment..." Rina said, but Ruruka looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I haven't had one of these since I was a child... Since my mother was alive... She always gave me these candies when I was sad..." Ruruka explained.

Rina smiled, but she was shocked when Ruruka kissed her cheek.

"Thank you... For being such a good friend..." Ruruka said.

"You're welcome, Ruruka..." Rina replied happily.

"Why can't your brother be like you...?" Ruruka asked.

"He is... But he's just really stressed about having to manage everything while being in a huge war..." Rina replied.

"He's _always_ been like this..." Ruruka said. "I know you love your brother, and I understand that feeling... But he's a horrible person... Especially in the way he treats me..."

"..." Rina slowly nodded as if she understood, but didn't agree.

Rina always tried desperately to believe that Devon was a good person, against all the evidence contradicting it. She tried to love him and see him as a good person, but deep in her mind, she knew the truth.

"Rina... Thank you for being so sweet..." Ruruka said.

"You're welcome, Ruruka.." Rina responded and smiled. "You are too."

"You mean that...?" Ruruka asked.

"Of course!" Rina replied. "I don't know a gentler person than you. I've never seen you hurt anything or anyone. Not even a bug. I think we need more people like you..."

Ruruka smiled and buried her head in Rina's chest.

"You don't know how much that means to me..." Ruruka said.

"I can get an idea..." Rina replied and she gently kissed Ruruka's head.

Rina saw Ruruka as a sister, not necessarily even younger or older.

"I have to go now, Ruruka.. My brother is probably expecting me." Rina said.

Ruruka pulled away from the hug.

"Okay.." Ruruka replied.

Rina gently patted her head and kissed her nose, then left.

* * *

Magali went down to the principal's office, clutching her side. Despite being able to greatly injure Kazuo, it didn't even phase him. He had wounded her even more, and she coughed up blood onto the ground. She looked back in fear, but he wasn't there. She fell on her knees and started thanking everything she held dearly that Mukuro had been able to stop him. It almost humbled her, and she was grateful for her life. She knew that she was the base for Martuba's Tomb, and that it'd fall apart without her, causing one half of the cult to be crippled. She knew her importance and that if she was killed, the cult would be in ruins.  
Kazuo hugged Mukuro and she stroked his hair.

"It's not worth it, Kazu..." Mukuro said.

She started walking him back to the balcony when they saw the headlights of multiple trucks.

"Defalcos." Kazuo said, and he unsheathed his blades.

His eyes were still midnight black with the red pupils. He looked out seeing many members get out. Ruruka exited out of the back of a truck with Rina and she adjusted her body armor. All of the trucks started leaving at that point.

"Ready?" Rina asked.

"As ready as I can be..." Ruruka replied.

Kazuo jumped down and started stabbing the soldiers, while Mukuro jumped down and provided cover fire from behind a pillar. Magali watched the fight from the monitors, and was unamused. As Kazuo was stabbing soldiers, Mukuro lined up a shot. Kazuo dashed over to Rina with a glimmer in his eyes, though Ruruka went in front of her, taking the two knife blades into her abdomen.

"RURUKA!" Rina shouted.

Ruruka smiled, and she felt a bullet hit her in the top of her chest, specifically around her collarbone. The knives unsheathed from her as she was sent back, though she pulled the trigger of her pistol, sending a bullet into Kazuo's abdomen, knocking him down.

"Fuck!" Mukuro said, and to buy him time, she leapt out from behind the pillar and started shooting at the gang members.

Ruruka looked up at Rina with a smile.

"Run.. It doesn't matter what happens to me." She said.

"Ruru..ka..." Rina said.

Ruruka dropped the candy onto the ground as she saw her blood puddle around it.

"Go, damn it! The gang needs you..." Ruruka said, gently holding the candy in her hand.

To her surprise, Rina picked her up.

"I'm not leaving without you." Rina said.

"Don't be stupid! I can fend for myself! I always have..." Ruruka said.

"Ruruka–"

"I'll only slow you down!" Ruruka said.

"..."

"I promise you, I'll be okay." Ruruka said.

"Ruruka.."

"Go." Ruruka said.

Rina gently set her down and ran away as quickly as she could. As she was running, she immediately regretted her decision, though she convinced herself that Ruruka would keep her promise. Ruruka slumped back down and gazed at the candy, her own blood staining the wrapper. The gunfire ceased, and she knew that all the gang members around her had fallen.

" _Rina... You're my very best friend, my only friend... You're like a sister to me... I love you as my sister... And I hope you feel that way too..._ " Ruruka whispered to herself, softly smiling.

Mukuro went up to Ruruka with the pistol aimed at her head.

"So... It's my time..." Ruruka said.

"... Only if you say so." Mukuro replied. "I'm a woman of mercy."

"... I have a promise to keep." Ruruka said. "There's someone I need to live for."

"Join us then." Mukuro said. "I'll ensure your survival, and every necessity you need."

"I've heard that one before..." Ruruka said, laughing to herself as blood dripped from her mouth. "I will, but under one condition..."

"I'm listening." Mukuro said.

"There's someone I need you to keep alive... No matter what..." Ruruka mumbled.

"I will do my best." Mukuro said, and she extended her hand out to Ruruka.

Ruruka softly laughed as she coughed up blood.

" _So reminiscent... My misery will never end... So do your worst, God... I'm ready._ " Ruruka thought to herself.


End file.
